Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle with a comfort system in which vehicle functions or vehicle systems can be used and/or controlled with the assistance of a mobile device. Further, the invention relates to such a comfort system comprising a vehicle and a computer program product, which provides the necessary functionality for using and/or controlling the vehicle functions and/or systems on the mobile device and a computer program product itself, which provides these functionalities in an execution of the associated program code on the mobile device.
Description of the Background Art
Modern vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, and here very especially passenger vehicles, comprise a plurality of vehicle systems and provide a plurality of vehicle functions which bring about an increase in user comfort. Systems and functions from the entertainment field, for example, a car radio, various types of media players, but also navigation systems and other assistance systems, for example, parking assistance systems, lane keeping assist systems, climate control systems, adjustable seat devices, and the like are mentioned here as examples. Operating devices and in part additional output devices are necessary to use a number of these functionalities, which provide vehicle systems and/or vehicle functions. To output navigation data that help a driver to find a travel route in order to reach a predetermined destination, it is typical, for example, to output acoustic, verbal information and instructions and generally to output in addition or alternatively on a display area of a display device directional information in advance, for example, overlaid in a map of the vehicle's current surroundings. In entertainment systems, for example, title selection lists with which a user by operating a control device can select a title which is then played over an audio system built into the vehicle are shown on a display area of a display device.
It is known from the conventional art, in one respect, to provide output and operating devices in the operating area and within easy reach for the driver, so that he can operate the system. Multifunction operating devices, which provide the functionalities of a navigation system and an entertainment system, are arranged in part in a center console between a driver's seat and a passenger seat, so that operation by the passenger is possible as well. It is also known, moreover, to install a plurality of display devices and/or display and operating devices in front of the individual seats, in order to enable individual use of entertainment functionalities for the individual passenger in a motor vehicle. A technical effort with respect to cabling and the hardware components used is considerable, however, so that this is customary thus far only in higher-priced vehicles.
Proposed in DE 10 2009 025 433 A1 for connecting a number of similar and/or different devices with communication means for external data exchange to an integrated operating, display, and control device with display means for displaying image data, loudspeaker means for playing back acoustic data, control means and communication means for external data exchange in a motor vehicle, is a functional module, which comprises first communication means for external data exchange with the integrated operating, display, communication, and control device, a number of further communication means for external data exchange with the devices, and a translation device and is configured to process data received from the devices and the operating, display, and control device in regard to a possible interaction, specified in the translation device, of the devices with the integrated operating, display, and control device and to send the result of the processing to the devices and/or the integrated operating, display, and control device. This is intended to make it possible for the vehicle user to easily use different devices in an integrated operating, display, and control device available in the motor vehicle. In this regard, the vehicle user is not committed to a special device or a special device class, but after purchasing the motor vehicle can connect new additional devices via upgraded functional modules with a suitable range of functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2010/0048244 A1 discloses a system for the remote control of vehicle systems. The remote control system comprises a connector device, which is connected to a central computer of the vehicle through a vehicle data bus, for example, a CAN bus. The system comprises further remote control devices, which communicate with the connector device through which various accessories installed in the vehicle are controlled.
GB 2461715 A discloses an in-car docking system for electronic devices, for example, a remote control, a navigation device, a cellular telephone, an MP3 player, or the like. This comprises a tray-like housing with a support element or a carrier arm, pivotally mounted with respect to the housing. An attachment mechanism, which enables a releasable securing of the electronic device, is provided on the support element. The support element can be moved between a first position, in which the electronic device, which is mounted on the support element, is contained in the housing, and a second position, in which the electronic device extends from the housing and may be released from the support element. The support element is resiliently biased toward the second position and latch means can retain the support element in the first position. Further, electronic contacts are provided for engaging in the corresponding contacts of the electronic device, when it is placed on the support element. The housing may be configured, for example, as part of an armrest or a center console and may have a hinged lid.
The known systems each require a high technical pre-equipping effort, in order to be able to use electronic devices such as, for example, mobile telephones or personal digital assistants in a vehicle for controlling and using vehicle functions.